Miles Morales: Spider-Man (TV series)
Miles Morales: Spider-Man is an upcoming American television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name by Brian Michael Bendis and the first Spider-Man TV series to not follow Peter Parker, its airs on Disney XD. STORY PLOT: After the death of Peter Parker, 13-year old Miles Morales find himself getting his own spider-like powers where he set out to use his powers to become the new Spider-Man as he start battling Peter's old enemies as well his own foes as well. But, does he have the courage and bravely to continues the Spider-Man legacy while trying to balance his life as both a school kid while also being a hero? CAST & CHARACTERS: MAIN CHARACTER: *Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: *Ganke Lee (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) *Jefferson Davis (Voiced by Chi McBride) *Rio Morales (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *Captain Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Betty Brant (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) *Ned Leeds (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Norah Winters (Voiced by Hynden Walch) *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Will Friedle) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Elisa Gabrielli) *Max Modell (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) ALLIES: * ANTAGONISTS: *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) *Aaron Davis/Prowler (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Stephen Stanton) *Hammerhead (Voiced by Brad Garrett) *Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) *Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Living Brain (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by JB Blanc) *Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Christian Slater) *Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) *Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Leeann Foreman/Lady Whiplash (Voiced by April Winchell) *Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by Nika Futterman) *Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Nolan North) *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) *Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by Greg Ellis) *Crime Master (Voiced by Steven Blum) OTHER ANTAGONISTS: * EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Stan Lee, Eric S. Rollman, Dan Buckley, Joe Quesada, Erci Radomski, Jeph Loeb Producers: Dana C. Booton, Kevin Feige, Joshua Fine Directors: Alex Soto, Vinton Heuck, Phil Pignotti, Boyd Kirkland, Jeff Allen, Gary Hartle, Kalvin Lee, Dan Duncan, Jennifer Coyle Voice Director: Jamie Simone Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Marvel Animation Distributor: Disney-ABC Domestic Television CHANNELS: *Disney XD (USA, Canada, UK) *TV Tokyo (Japan) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons